Philippe le Bon
Philippe le Bon (フィリップ・ル・ボン) is the Duke of Burgundy who is best known for his luxurious reign with a love for the arts and education. Philippe was one of the wealthiest nobles of his time. Historically, he was involved in scandalous negotiations for the throne and had an early alliance with the English. Role in Game More often than not in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, Philippe is charged with quashing several merchant rebellions that fight against French nobles for issuing severely high taxes and restricting their free trade. The player's mercenary first encounters Philippe as he attempts to quell an uprising in Flanders at the Battle of Ghent. Philippe is eventually successful in retaking Flanders and the King quickly appoints him Governor of Flanders to keep the citizens in order. However, even under his jurisdiction, Flanders remains unstable and his relationship with the some of the citizens is unsteady. Bladestorm: Nightmare has Philippe lead a task force of mercenaries to hunt down the player, having been told they are the ones responsible for summoning the monsters to terrorize the people. Fortunately, Marie and the mercenaries prove he was being misled, causing him and his allies to change sides. Fearing the worst for his majesty, he and the group head to Île-de-France where the remaining humans hostile to them await. Philippe helps clear up the misunderstanding caused by the corrupted Joan of Arc's mind control and vouches for the player's integrity to the kings of England and France, leading to a more cohesive coalition against the monster army. But when their efforts fail to initially thwart Joan, he boldly stays behind to cover Prince Edward's retreat and is killed without any regrets. Should the player recruit every other character beforehand, the spirit of Philippe will appear in the third gate of Castellum Sepulchrum to motivate them further. Character Information Personality Philippe is portrayed as a kind but insecure man who detests fighting his own people, including at Flanders. For his hesitation in obeying royal orders and his inability to bring stability in Flanders, he believes himself to be weak. However, he is given the namesake "Phillip the Good" for his reputation of being courteous to others and for helping those who are in desperate need. Quotes *"It would be an honor to face you." *"You would deem yourself worthy to do battle with me?" *"I am forever in your debt." *"I am most impressed with your efforts." *"We place our trust in you!" *"We shall never surrender!" *"Perhaps I overestimated my abilities..." *"I shall not rest until our enemies lie slain before us!" *"This is now in our hands." *"Engage the enemy! This battle is vital to our cause!" *"Never shall we yield in the face of the enemy!" ---- *"Marie! Did you just order the mercenaries to seize the town alone and without aid?" :"We must not give the people more reason to hate my Lord." :"From birth, I have been prepared to endure the hatred of the people. Forgive me. Would that I were not so weak..." ::~~Philippe le Bon and Marie Historical Information Philippe III was a Duke of Burgundy, Count of Burgundy and Artois. He was the elder son of John the Fearless and Margaret of Bavaria. Philippe became the Duke of Burgundy after his father was killed in 1419. He accused dauphin Charles in it. In 1420 he made an alliance with King of England, Henry V. In 1430 the troops of Burgundy captured Joan of Arc and handed her to English, who accused her in heresy and burned her. Later, in 1435, he pledged in loyalty to Charles VII, but in 1440 he took part in the rebellion, known as "Praguerie" and gave a shelter to the instigator of this rebellion, son of Charles, dauphin Lois (later known as Lois XI). He became known as Philippe the Good not for his personality (Philippe was very quick to anger, but also was quick to forgive), but for his skill with rapier. Gallery Phillippe Le Bon - Bladestorm Concept Art.PNG|Polished concept Category:Bladestorm Characters